In industry and business today, there are many jobs, such as working over blueprints or sections of materials, or underneath an airplane or automobile, on a building, a machine, or other object that requires the worker to articulate and contort to accomplish the task at hand. For example, from time to time, the worker may need to adjust their upper body position and perhaps bend at the waist forward or backward for a period of time for work convenience, or to reduce strain of muscles or for other ergonomic reasons, perhaps caused by a congenital defect, previous injury, weakness or physical handicap. Otherwise the worker's position can put severe strain on joints and press into muscles and there is usually fatigue and sometimes possibility of a very costly accident or muscle strain. In some cases, it is possible to put some temporary support, such as a cushion, under part of the body, but this then causes a delay in job performance when the support must be taken up and repositioned, and the cushion might fall and scratch or otherwise damage the surface or components of the object being worked on. In many jobs, varying the height or extending out over the work area is required and temporary cushions cannot be used at all. Further, in the current worker environment it is more and more necessary to access electronic devices and digitized images of technical manuals and part specification data sheets from remote computers. In addition, it is now commonplace to communicate electronically with distanced specialists familiar with the tasks at hand. Otherwise the worker must leave the support stand and access these remote sources via telephone or a local computer at another worksite. Lighting of the work area and the equipment being worked on is also important, because poor lighting causes eye strain and potentially injury to the worker if the worker and work stand are not easily recognized in darkness. Since worker fatigue is cumulative during the work interval the addition of ergonomic features lessens the overall effect on the worker. Further, some strain, such as on the elbow in lifting, has an injurious cumulative effect on the skeleton and musculature that can be alleviated by ergonomic support. Some work positions are more comfortable when sitting and moving heavy tools and awkward to carry items up or down the worker stand can be very stressful so a levitation means is needed to conveniently and safely adjust the configuration of the worker's support stand, change the worker support to a more ergonomic configuration, and move work items up and down or sideways reducing worker stress. There is also a need, often required by law, to provide safety from sunlight, rain and sharp edges as well as warnings of unstable or unsafe conditions such as electrical shock or tipping over due to imbalance when working on unlevel surfaces. There is a need to provide ways for enhancing safety such as leveling the worker stand when working on uneven surfaces as well as extending appendages or adding ballast to the structure to prevent tip-over of the workstand. To protect the worker's safety a place to secure a safety belt is needed. To prepare for the event of an injury, places are needed to conveniently attach immediate first aid items, such as first aid kit with sterilizers, tourniquets, bandages and a pressurized eyewash that can be activated, perhaps with a hand operated plunger or button.